Hime and Rukia: Wars against Haters!
by akito kyo
Summary: Words from Hime and Rukia about their friendship, love and respect for each other! Something some of us including myself choose not to see or rather ignore for our own purpose. Ruki and Hime do not approve!
1. Voices raised as one

Hey guys!

_Italics_ is Rukia

**Bold** is Hime

_Italics_ AND **bold** are _**Both**_.

Can someone…anyone please tell me how I am doing?!

Reviews they make a person's world turn round!

Not my characters but this is my Story

* * *

_There are very few, that I would dedicate my life to_

_**My life for**_

**Hers is a thing I would gladly **

_**Give**__ing_

_Me that smile of hers_

**That heart of hers**

_Is a privilege_

**I will never throw away**

_For my sake_

**She fights**

_You wish for a better me and encourage my progress_

**Then whilst my head is turned**

_With the same lips curse her existence, which essentially is_

_**My existence!**_

_**No matter whom we love**_

_Her strengths _

**Her weaknesses **

_**Are not just hers alone**_

_You are so consumed with your hatred_

**For me**

_That you do not see_

**What has been**

_**All along**_

_From the moment she gave me her smile_

**She opened her heart**

_**And we were one**_

_

* * *

_

**_I decided to erase my previous last note because I believe more people will respond to it than the actual piece itself!_**

**_This piece is for all the bashers of either Ruki or Hime neither of them is useless and neither of them hates each other and is wishing for each other's demise. This piece is to showcase that their bond and friendship is in essence a strong and unbreakable bond. Finding each other and befriending each other has lead to a friendship that both girls would die protecting._**

**_I am NOT a Rukia fan, not ever since I saw and continue to see the bash fest that IchiRukia fans give Hime constantly. However, I have never said and will not say that Rukia is useless because in the end calling characters we don't like useless is telling Kubo that he has or is doing something wrong. _**

**_I originally thought who cares if there is a flame or two in my reviews and I kind of still don't care I just would like if you're going to take time to write a flame or a hateful comment about one of these characters, write a REVIEW as well pertaining to the actual story itself._**

**_I think to show this is a happy/serious/happy note I should put a happy face somewhere ^_-_**


	2. Third dance, White sword

Konbanwa mina-san!

I am not sure why Orihime and Rukia friendship pieces keep popping into my head. I guess it's because its easier to convey the messages through them rather than myself or perhaps because I believe at least one person at the very least will listen to what one of these charters will say and kind of have been saying for quite some time which is they are precious to each other and having someone hurt their friend is not an option. I suppose it's also because I am trying to get over this severe dislike for Rukia. This piece was easy cuz it was for my Hime but the challenge is on since the next piece will be for rukia. OY VEY! Anyway reviews are much appreciated but if you have nothing of relevance to say about my piece LEAVE!

* * *

On my behalf?

Your mouth is salivating venom.

You say what you do for your own will and strive to thrust each poisonous word down the throat of my beloved nakama.

If I cried would you deem me weak? Or would I, like many who've created their personal fountain of salt water, be freeing the ever impending emotions kept bottled within.

If I in a state of shock, fear, love repeated a word once, twice, thrice would my utterance, my voice, my very presence be your justification for your infuriation?

What would you think of me if I permitted my cranium to generate escapades on and to worlds unknown with creatures yet unfounded. Would you consider me an intellectual with an inventive mind's eye or simply obtuse?

Your contamination continues to broaden. You will the fire of ignorance and nourish it with your hate.

BUT!

No matter how strong you believe you are my resilience WILL WIN in the end because she is the important piece of me I never knew I was missing!

Your flames will not lick her! You may drown yourself in your torrid inferno but not my Hime!

San no mai, shirafune!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Stop the hate! Anyway next one up is for Rukia! Did I say her sword ability correctly?

Anything of significance to state? Press the review button.

BS? Go drown in your inferno!)


End file.
